Quelques heures rien qu'à moi
by princessed
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Bruce Banner se réveille en étant lui-même?


Synopsis : qu'arrive-t-il quand Bruce Banner se réveille en étant lui-même.

Disclaimer : aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Quelques heures rien qu'à moi_

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai d'abord pensé que ma chambre était devenue très grande : le plafond était nettement plus haut, le lit avait pris des proportions gigantesques… Et puis je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'était passé la veille : on avait foutu une raclée aux _Masters of Evil_ et Hulk s'était retrouvé de si bonne humeur que juste après s'être mis au lit, il m'avait laissé la place. Il voulait avoir l'impression de dormir dans un lit géant pour ajouter à son bonheur.

Je m'étais réveillé en était Bruce Banner. Hulk se trouvait dans ma tête mais je sentais qu'il sommeillait encore. J'avais donc peut-être la matinée avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus. Je pouvais passer un coup de fil à Betty, ou bien remettre en ordre mes notes sur les rayons gamma. Si je restais bien calme, je pouvais même faire tout ce que je voulais. Quel bonheur d'être à nouveau moi-même !

J'ai pris une douche dans une de ces salles de bains beaucoup trop grandes pour un être normal. J'avais presque oublié à quel point le contact de l'eau chaude pouvait être agréable : l'épiderme de Hulk sent à peine le chaud et le froid. En sortant, je suis tombé nez-à-nez avec Janet, qui m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

- Salut ! s'est-elle écriée. C'est sympa de te voir, pour une fois. Dis-donc, comment ça se fait que…

- Il est de bonne humeur, ai-je éludé. Eh bien… enchanté de vous connaître.

Je n'avais jamais parlé directement avec Janet Van Dyne, même si elle se considérait comme une bonne copine de Hulk. Je me sentais un petit peu gêné mais ce n'était visiblement pas son cas à elle.

- On se tutoie, a-t-elle décidé. Ça fait un moment qu'on vit sous le même toit, ce serait bête de se dire vous, non ? Et appelle-moi Janet. Je peux t'appeler Bruce ?

Ça m'a fait tout drôle d'être ainsi accepté d'entrée de jeu, moi qui suis toujours l'objet de la méfiance générale depuis qu'Hulk est entré dans ma vie. On est allés prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai pu prendre le temps de savourer un bon repas. Il ne s'agissait que d'un déca avec deux toasts et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis très longtemps. Le seul moment où je me suis senti vraiment bizarre, c'est quand Janet m'a proposé de revoir un peu ma garde-robe.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, ai-je expliqué. Merci pour la proposition mais pour le moment, je préfère en rester aux sweats et tee-shirts bon marché. Ils finissent toujours en lambeaux de toute façon, tu comprends ?

- Oh… c'est dommage, a-t-elle énoncé. Tu me rappelleras le jour où tu changeras d'avis ?

J'ai répondu d'accord et à ce moment-là, le docteur Pym est entré dans la pièce, une liasse de notes dans une main. Vu la mine qu'il faisait, il avait encore dû s'endormir dans le labo, juste après une expérience. Il a commencé par saluer Janet, après quoi il a ouvert des yeux ronds en me voyant. Janet s'est dépêchée de tout expliquer :

- Hulk est en vacances, on dirait, alors on a Bruce. Il nous reste du café, t'en veux ?

Je me suis levé avec l'intention de serrer la main à Hank et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Cela faisait des semaines que j'avais l'impression que ces deux là étaient sur le point de sortir ensemble et comme j'avais de l'estime pour eux deux, j'aimais autant qu'ils se déclarent au plus tôt, et pas sous mon nez. En plus de cela, le fait de les voir dans la même pièce me rappelait que je n'avais pas parlé à Betty depuis un temps fou, et j'avais très envie d'utiliser une des lignes sécurisées du manoir pour entendre enfin sa voix. Malheureusement, Hank m'a barré le passage.

- Docteur Banner, c'est bien vous ?

- Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites !

J'ai dû me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Je n'avais pratiquement rien fait à part regarder Hulk de l'intérieur depuis des semaines et voilà que quelqu'un me disait qu'il aimait ce que je faisais ! Je suis resté bouche bée jusqu'à ce que mon '_colocataire'_ se donne la peine de préciser :

- J'ai lu ton mémoire sur les rayons gamma. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait imaginer des applications pareilles !

- Ce mémoire-là ? me suis-je étonné. Il date d'il y a cinq ans. En fait, je me trompais complètement avec ma théorie des concentrés ioniques.

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Ça m'intéresse.

A partir de là, on a eu une conversation des plus passionnantes. Jusque-là, j'avais admiré de loin l'intelligence de Hank, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais autant parler science avec lui ! Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je faisais une des choses que j'aimais le plus sans m'inquiéter, ni avoir peur, ni me sentir jugé. C'était vraiment une impression très réconfortante.

En fait, j'ai passé un si bon moment que j'ai complètement oublié l'heure. Mon déca a refroidi sans que je m'en rende compte le moins du monde. Quand Hank m'a proposé de descendre dans son labo pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa dernière trouvaille, j'ai croisé le regard de Janet et j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas prêté attention parce que j'oublie complètement le monde extérieur quand je me concentre sur quelque chose. C'est une fois dans l'ascenseur que je me suis souvenu : à l'époque où Betty et moi étions ensemble, elle a cru un jour que j'avais envie de la tromper à cause d'un malentendu et elle m'a lancé un regard noir. Janet avait exactement le même regard maintenant.

Si ça, c'était pas insensé… Je suis complètement hétéro même si je n'ai rien contre les homos, et je suis pratiquement certain que Hank n'est intéressé que par une seule personne, à savoir Janet. Simplement, on avait passé un si bon moment à parler science que la demoiselle s'était sentie mise à l'écart ! C'était bête, d'autant plus qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait eu l'intention de la blesser. J'aurais peut-être dû le faire remarquer à mon 'coloc' et lui expliquer au passage que ce n'était pas en traitant sa copine comme ça qu'il gagnerait des points avec elle. Le gros problème, c'est que je suis aussi maladroit que lui dans ce domaine. Je pouvais difficilement lui donner des conseils dans tout ce qui est sentimental étant donné que je n'y connais pas grand-chose moi-même. Et puis, c'est bête mais je n'avais pas tout mon temps et je mourrais d'envie d'aller dans ce labo.

C'est une fois en bas que nos cartes de communication se sont mises à faire bip. J'ai croisé le regard d'Hank et j'ai vu qu'il était aussi déçu que moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on soit appelés maintenant ? Enfin, la ville était probablement en danger, il fallait qu'on réponde à l'appel.

J'étais sur le point d'attraper ma carte pour voir ce qui se passait quand Hank m'a attrapé le bras :

- Ne fait pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? me suis-je étonné. On nous appelle, non ?

- C'est sûrement un problème que les autres peuvent régler tous seuls. J'ai vraiment envie de te montrer ces résultats, tu comprends ? Tu es un scientifique, comme moi. Tu sais à quel point ce genre de chose est important.

J'ai complètement craqué. Evidemment, en tant que scientifique, je pense savoir mieux que personne ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on découvre quelque chose qui était resté inconnu jusque là. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'Hank veuille me faire partager sa joie, et j'étais même flatté qu'il me choisisse, moi plutôt qu'un autre. En fait, je me disais carrément qu'on pouvait refiler la corvée des super-méchants à d'autres Avengers comme Thor ou Œil-de-Faucon, qui eux ne connaissaient rien à la science. Je sais, c'était un peu mesquin de ma part mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir comme ça.

- D'accord, ai-je capitulé. Ces résultats, tu les as mis où ?

Nos cartes se sont remises à faire du bruit, et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui s'est manifestée. Quelque part dans le coin de ma tête, Hulk a commencé à me cogner. Je me suis efforcé de rester calme. Il fallait que je pense à des cascades, à des brises d'été, à de la musique classique… n'importe quoi qui puisse garder le géant vert à distance.

- Ici ! a expliqué mon confrère. Tout à l'heure, tu me parlais des concentrés ioniques. Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué…

Hulk se déchaînait dans ma tête. J'ai réalisé qu'il avait très envie de tabasser Hank parce que celui-ci l'empêchait d'aller cogner des super-criminels. Je faisais tout mon possible pour me concentrer sur ce que me disait mon ami mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il a fini par remarquer mon expression et s'est inquiété :

- Bruce, ça ne va pas ?

- Eloigne-toi de moi !

Ensuite, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser pour la façon dont Hulk a essayé de frapper Hank et mis en morceaux un des murs du labo. Il a fallu que Janet descende en urgence et intervienne pour que monsieur consente à aller cogner des gens qui le méritaient vraiment au lieu de passer ses nerfs sur un innocent. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Comment une matinée qui avait aussi bien commencé pouvait-elle se terminer de façon aussi désastreuse ?

J'ai passé les heures qui ont suivi dans le brouillard. J'avais l'impression que même les Avengers nous regardaient de travers, Hulk et moi, et je n'avais pas la force de lui répéter que rester parmi eux représentait la meilleure solution. Lui feignait l'insouciance, apparemment tout content d'avoir brisé les côtes de super-criminels, mais je savais que dans le fond, il ne se sentait pas si fier que ça. Ne le répétez à personne mais dans le fond, Hulk a un peu honte d'être un monstre aux instincts primaires.

Je ne souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé après la bagarre. Mon souvenir le plus net, c'est quand Hulk a regagné notre chambre au manoir, le soir. En général, il n'y va que pour dormir étant donné qu'il ne lit jamais, n'écoute jamais de musique et que la seule télé se trouve au foyer. Il y avait une surprise sur l'oreiller : un de ces sweats à capuche bon marché que je porte en général quand c'est moi qui ai le contrôle. On a aussi trouvé un petit mot :

_Cadeau. Tu en as perdu un ce matin et je crois que cette couleur t'ira un peu mieux. Bisous. Janet._

Hulk a balancé le cadeau sur le sol mais moi, je me suis mis à pleurer de joie.

_La fin…_


End file.
